Mi Rutina
by Ykanon
Summary: Megurine Luka, es una universitaria que lleva una rutina diaria de lo suficientemente tranquila, pero ¿que pasara cuando el destino haga que se encuentre con una hermosa desconocida que sufre de amnesia y que para colmo parece que no puede hablar?. ¿Terminara Luka enamorándose de la persona que destrozo su rutina con inventos y locuras?


Hola a todo, esto… este es mi primer FanFiction, quería hacer un OneShort, pero las cosas no salieron como lo tenía planeado así que será más largo de lo que pensaba. Quizás en este fic hayan error de caligrafía, ortografía y lo demás, pero espero que les guste. Y Gracias por leer.

**Mi rutina**

Me levanto. Me doy una ducha. Me visto, con una simple combinación, jeans azules y una blusa café, ¿zapatos?, escojo los primeros que veo, parecen ser zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa; decido atarme el cabello en una cola de caballo. Sigo mi rutina diaria bajando las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina; elección del día: unas tostadas y un poco de té. Como rápidamente, tomo mis cosas, una maleta unos cuantos libros y listo. – Ya me voy- a quien intento engañar si vivo sola.

Soy Megurine Luka, tengo 20 años, cabello de un raro color rosa, ojos azules, ummmm, ¿Qué más? No hayo nada más que me haga diferente al montón. ¿Inteligencia? Normal, ¿nivel económico? Normal, ¿Amor? Nada de amor, es un tema que no me interesa. Bueno, bueno, como les iba contando, no hay nada interesante en mi vida.

Sigo mi camino hasta la Universidad Tsukuyoumi , estudio allí, no queda tan lejos de mi casa, así que eso me facilita la vida.

Me voy acercando más y más a la Universidad, y puedo ver que están un par de chicos discutiendo, los mismos de siempre, Akaito y Gumiya peleándose por IA; ella se preocupa por ambos pero no está enamorada de ninguno por lo que he visto, ummmm bueno eso no es asunto mío. -*suspiro* Otro día aburrido esta por empezar- Digo en voz baja y con tono de fastidio antes de entrar en mi aula.

-Hola señorita Luka- Esa vocecita, no es nada más ni nada menos que Lily.

Lily Masuda es mi amiga, nos conocimos el año pasado, cuando entramos a primero de la universidad. Ya la había visto cuando estábamos en el instituto, pero no la conocía más que de vista, ni me interesaba tampoco. ¿Cómo surgió nuestra amistad? Ella se acercó a mí y empezó a hablarme y todo lo demás fluyó.

-Buen día- respondí.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Nada mas eso?- Se hizo la ofendida- ¿No me vas a dar un abracito? O si quieres ¡un besito!- o no sus labios vienen hacia mí.

- Quítate idiota- Puse mi mano en su boca fuertemente para evitar que me besara la muy tonta- Ya empiezas con tus idioteces.

- Luka no seas mala, solo relájate- Dijo a la vez que ponía su brazo en uno de mis hombros.

-¡Relajarme contigo! Si claro.- Fruncí un poco el ceño- Como podría estar relajada si intentas besarme cada cinco minutos.- quite su mano de mi hombro.

- Bueno, bueno ya note molesto, Fre-sa-chan - ¡¿Otro ridículo apodo?!, que si Rosita fresita, que si caperucita rosa, que si la rocicienta¿?, que rosadita, que si Eli(La elefante de Pocoyo (-_-)) ¡¿y ahora me sale con Fresa-chan?! Pero que carajos le pasa…

-¿Qué nos toca a la primera hora?- Si, como ven la acabo de ignorar totalmente, además no me gusta gritar con tantas personas cerca y esa cabezotas solo entiende con gritos, por eso prefiero ignorarla.

-Me acabas de ignorar- dijo Lily colocándose una de sus manos sobre sus ojos- Bueno no hay remedio contigo.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas- Dije mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento- Y entonces, ¿Qué tenemos para la primera hora?- Pregunte de nuevo, con cara seria como de costumbre.

- Base de Datos II- Dijo Lily con tono de fastidio.

- Si no me equivoco son cuatro horas de Base de Datos ¿verdad?- Lily asintió- Aburrido…

Ya llego la profe Anne…

Creo que no lo había mencionado, pero estudio la carrera de Desarrollo de Software, estoy en segundo año. |Escogí esta carrera porque me gustan crear las computadoras…|ok, ok… No es por eso, aunque no niego que me gustan las computadoras, pero me decidí por esta carrera porque puedo desarrollar y crear cosas, ¡infinidades de cosas!. Muchas cosas son posibles si nos decidimos a crearlas. Además la profesión da mucho dinero, eso también es importante, no lo más importante del mundo pero es importante.

Por fin es la hora de salir, dar clases con esos profesores tan exigentes es muy estresante.

-Nos vamos- Me dijo Lily al momento que tomaba su maleta.

- ummm- Eso basta para hacer entender que dije un SI.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de la universidad, el cielo estaba oscuro, no por la hora, sino porque parecía que iba a llover.

-Espero que hayas traído paraguas Lily- Dije con una ceja alzada, la última vez que estuvimos en un mismo paraguas las dos ella le dijo a los que pasaban a nuestro lado que éramos pareja, no aguante más y la saque del paraguas de un empujón, se mojó y como es tan friolenta, pescó un refriado y después me contagio. Imbécil.

-Ettooo…- Esta rebuscando en su bolsa- Fresa-chan, parece que no está.- su sonrisita no me convence.

-¡Busca bien o te advierto que te mojaras!-

-¿No me vas a alojar en tu paraguas?- Ahora está poniendo una cara de desamparada en busca de un dueño que le de cariño y ternura… ¿se cree el gato con botas o qué?

-No.- Mi respuesta pareció ser como un balazo para ella.

-ok, ok- Cambio su semblante a uno de resignación volvió a rebuscar en su bolsa- Aquí esta- Dijo con resignación

Salimos de la Universidad, solo dimos un paso y ya empezaba a caer las gotas de lluvia, por lo tanto abrimos nuestros paraguas y nos decidimos a caminar…

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, no había motivo para correr, después de todo mis zapatillas ya estaban mojadas.

- Aquí no separamos, Fresa-chan- me dijo Lily al momento que caminaba en una dirección distinta a la que yo tomaba para ir a mi casa.

- Hasta mañana-

Seguí caminando, todavía falta un poco más para llegar a mi casa- _Solo falta pasar por el parque y un par de casas y poder quitarme estas zapatillas mojadas_- Pensé.

Al pasar por el parque pude ver un pequeño bulto. Me detengo.

Al detenerme y mirar bien, el mundo a mi alrededor parece detenerse conmigo.

Allí pude contemplar lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi existencia. Debajo de la luz de uno de los faros del parque se hallaba una chica de cabellos aguamarina que parecía estar recogido en dos coletas, un cuerpo esbelto, piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve; no podía ver sus ojos, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Tenía una mano extendida hacia el cielo como intentando alcanzar algo; si tuviera que describirla con una palabra en ese instante seria **SUBLIME**. Me quede admirándola unos segundos más, hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó; ella estaba completamente mojada, y vaya a saber desde hace cuánto tiempo haya estado mojándose, a ese paso iba a enfermarse. No puede evitar el impulso y corrí hasta donde estaba ella. Me acerque, y pude ver al fin sus ojos, de un hermoso e intenso color aguamarina al igual que su cabello; pero por más hermosos que fueran también parecían profundamente tristes, tan tristes que me contagiaron de dolor y tristeza.

La cubrí con mi paraguas sin pensar dos veces si me mojaba. Ahora ella parecía reaccionar y me miro.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron me corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte, como nunca en la vida, por un momento pensé que se me iba a salir.

- _Luka no seas estúpida, reacciona_- Me dije en mis adentros para ver si reaccionaba; sino hacia algo pronto esta chica pensara que soy una acosadora o algo así. –_Reacciona Maldición_ - Me volví a decir. Parece que funcionó. Desvié mi mirada.

- ¿Te estas mojando?- ¿Q-Q-QUE CARAJOS ACABO DE DECIR? ¿Qué más vez que está haciendo? Jugando PlayStation o algo así…. Claro que se está mojando, ¡¿acaso no la estás viendo?!.. – Digo que haces en un lugar como este, cogerás un resfriado o algo peor-

Ella no me respondió.

-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa- Acosadora, ¡va a pensar que eres una acosadora!-Digo, si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa.

Ella no respondió de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que no tienes casa? Jejeje- Intente hacerme la graciosa, pero creo que no me salió, pues ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. No puede ser que no tenga casa. Y aún más importante, si sigue aquí afuera va a enfermarse y yo también. – Vamos a mi casa.- Su rostro estaba un poco sorprendido, pero yo mire hacia delante, le di el paraguas, la tome de la mano y la dirigí a mi casa… Ella no pareció negarse o resistirse, lo cual me dio a entender que yo no la estaba raptando.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa. No es la más grande del mundo pero es acogedora; tiene un baño, una dos recamaras, una pequeña cocina y una sala comedor, y yo vivo sala así que es más que suficiente.

Saque las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y solté la mano de la hermosamente bella desconocida a la que estaba arrastrando hasta mi casa, para poder abrir mejor la puerta.

-Ya llegue- Dije al abrir la puerta, que ahora revelaba parte del interior de mi casa… Ahora que lo pienso volví a saludar a ¿Quién? Si yo vivo sola; todos los días es lo mismo, pero bueno no se me quita esa mala manía. –Esta es mi casa, pasa por favor- Le dije a la chica. Ella entro después de mí.

¿Y ahora qué? Ya no sé qué más debo hacer. Creo que debo decirle que se tome un baño. Sí, eso haré.

-Oye creo que debes tomar un baño; ven te enseño donde es - Dije yo.

Ella solo me siguió. Ahora que lo pienso ella no ha dicho ninguna palabra, absolutamente nada, ni su nombre, ni si está perdida, ni A. ¿Sera que es muda o algo así? O a lo mejor ¡le habrá pasado algo malo!, ya Luka deja de pensar cosas raras, ella debe tener sus motivos.

-Aquí es- Señale enseñando donde estaba el baño- No te preocupes, ahorita te traigo una toalla y algo de ropa- Así fue como la deje sola en el baño, mientras voy en dirección a mi cuarto para buscar algo de ropa cómoda y abrigada para dormir.

Abro el gavetero que está al lado del closet en frente me mi cama, busco y…. -_¡Aquí esta!… Creo que esto le quedara perfecto a ella…- _Era una pijama de pantalón largo y suéter de ¡¿Puerros?¡… Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta fue la pijama que me regalo la "Adorable" Lily.

Busco una toalla en otra de las gavetas…

Pero siento que falta algo…

[…]

-¡Oh no¡… - Mejor hubiera sido no acordarme- Faltan las "Bragas"-¿Ahora qué hago?¿Que le podrá servir? ni modo de darle unas mías, no, no, no, eso es imposible…¡IMPOSIBLE!... Piensa cerebro, piensa, a ver… ummm… Espera tengo unas que me regalo Lily en uno de sus arranques de romanticismo. – Yo corro rápidamente a buscar la bolsa que la loca me había dado hace un par de días- donde está, donde esta- Decía mientras rebuscaba en el gavetero y en las mesita s de noche- La encontré- Abro la bolsita y… - No. No. ¡Oh, noooooo! ¿Que se supone que es esto?- Descripción: Trozo minúsculo de tela rojiza con adornos de encaje y un zipper en un lugar muy raro, demasiado raro.

-Va a pensar que soy una pervertida que se quiere aprovechar de ella o que sufro de un fetiche maligno e infernal- Maldición no hay de otra- Estas mismas tendrán que ser.

Salgo de mi habitación con la toalla, la ropa y las bragas evidentemente eróticas en las manos, entro al baño y las pongo en una cesta-Esto… Chica ¿?… Aquí te dejo una toalla y algo de ro…pa...- Dije con dificultad lo último, me daba algo de remordimiento pensar que ella se tendrá que poner esas bragas, pero no hay más remedio.- Estooo... Te esperare afuera…-

Salí, busque una toalla para mí, ya que con la conmoción del baño de la chica se me olvido de que yo también estaba empapada.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, ante esto me dirijo rápidamente al lugar. Allí estaba la chica desconocida, por decirle así, con la pijama de Puerros; creo que Lily conocía el futuro o algo así, ya que a esta chica le queda perfecto. Después de estar embobada mirándola un rato, me acerco a ella - Esto, creo que no tienes a donde ir por hoy, así que puedes dormir en mi cama, te voy a guiar hasta el cuarto- Notándolo mejor, ella está totalmente sonrojada, no pensara que quiero dormir con ella, y si le sumamos lo de las bragas Eróticas, ella pensara que yo le quiero hacer algo extraño… O.O- N-No te preocupes, yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes- Se preguntaran porque lo no lo hago al revés… bueno eso es porque debo acomodar un poco la habitación de huéspedes y ella seguro está muy cansada y con algo de frio, así que es mejor que se duerma rápido.

Estaba en el baño, ya había llevado a la chica a mi cuarto, creo que ya debe estar dormida, mientras tanto estoy pensando en todo lo que paso hoy-Definitivamente todo lo que paso hoy acabo con mi rutina, digo el día de hoy, espero que mañana sea más normal- Dije antes de cerrar mis ojos y zambullir mi cuerpo en el agua caliente.

_Continuara…_


End file.
